Falling In (Argence)
Wind. It twisted and churned violently around Celina. From the corner of here eyes, she caught the faces of horror and shock on her new classmates with each passing floor. Ignoring her impending death, at least she'd make the first day memorable. Water. The falling streams splashed across her face and matted silver hair against her skin. Her hand instinctively wiped her eyes clean. Glancing around, she searched desparately for a railing, a wall, or even a vine, but she found only air. None of the floor ledges were close enough for her to grab. All she needed was something, anything, within her reach. Grimacing, she raged at her own carelessness. Why did she have to leave her weapon behind today of all days? Looking down, she was met with only the white mist of vapor from the waterfalls above. If she was lucky, there'd be something below to catch her. She closed her eyes and recollected memories of her arrival. There was sunlight. Waterfalls crashed over the airship's roof. The floors. Eleven of them. Hovering lower. Lower. Landing. Bottom floor. Celina blinked open and she scanned below. Sure enough, she was racing towards the last level of the campus. The arrival platforms were the only part of the school that jutted out far enough. One chance. She'd only have one chance. Even so, she was already at terminal velocity. If she did manage to grab the ledge, she'd dislocate her arms... or worse. ...Three... Wincing, she forced herself to remember that anything was better than the alternative. ...Two... Swallowing her breath, she steadied her body. ...One! Celina thrust her hands out grabbing for the ledge. Her fingers scrambled through the air and found impact. They caught something. Something make of cloth. Unfortunately, that something happened to wrapped around another person. Celina heard a small gasp of surprise and papers fluttered as she dragged the figure off the edge. Great. Clumsily suicidal and now a murderer. "Sorry!" she yelled above the rushing wind. Furious red eyes turned to meet her. Celina now saw her hands were tightly gripped onto a black trench coat. The red eyed girl twisted her body and produced two pistols in Celina's direction. She barely had time to register what was happening before she heard the shots. Flinching, Celina heard bullets whizz barely past her head. With a suddent jolt, the recoil sent them both flying towards the cliff. The pistol chambers swiveled and blades emerged from the gun stocks. The red eyed girl stabbed them deep into the surface of the stony walls. Steel grinded against the mountainside carving two empty trails like open wounds. Celina clung onto her companion for dear life and shut her eyes. Shaking. Crumbling. Small bits of debris came showering on top of them, and the girl grunted as her arms strained against the weight of two people. Even so, her fingers didn't surrender their grip. Finally, the grinding halted and the two came to an unsteady stop halfway down the cliff. Their struggled breathing mixed into the sound of crashing water. Silently, Celina looked up at her savior, and she in turn glared down at her burden, and the two hung in silence as voices of help arrived from above. ---- The infirmary of Ardent Academy was located in the seventh floor of the main campus building. Rather, it was the seventh floor. Filled with beds, medical equipment, various drugs, and surgical instruments, the entire level comprised of a miniature hospital specifically dedicated to the inevitable wounds and injuries the hunters-in-training would acquire. The structure had been around for ages with various patients having come and gone, but even so it was delicately maintained. Nearly an hour had passed since various teachers rescued Celina and the black coated girl from the cliffside. Most of the observers had already left as the professors pulled them up with a set of rope-bound platforms. All the while, the two didn't speak a word to one another. The moment they reached a safe landing, the red eyed girl left. From inside the infirmary, Celina sat across from a blonde woman whom she assumed to be the school nurse. She was a young woman in a lab coat complete with a stethoscope around her neck and thin fingers that radiated precision. Nervously, she watched the nurse type away and eyed the computer. Celina's own face appeared on the monitor in what she could only guess was her last school's graduation picture. Frowning, Celina studied the her image of matted silver hair that looked more like strands of cement and the dull violet of her eyes. She hoped that she might be able to submit a better picture of herself. More importantly, she hoped that the nurse wasn't typing in her permanent record. "You're good to go, Miss Cavell," she chimed. "Just... try to be a bit more careful." Celina gingerly lifted herself off the bed. Her arms were a bit sore from the impact and hanging, but otherwise there was no any evidence of her mishap. "Thank you," she bowed sheepishly. "I have to ask, how did you manage such a slip?" Scratching her head, Celina pulled something out of her pocket and revealed a half-crushed gumball once stuck to her silver boot. "A piece of candy I guess?" Unsure of what to say, the nurse twirled her blonde hair and gave Celina a concerned look. She returned with a wry smile and stood up to leave. Exiting the infirmary doors, the sound of falling water met her ears and a gentle wind met her face. Though the elevators would've been faster, Celina felt like a slow descent down the stairs might suit her a bit better. The main building was mostly empty now and the other students that saw her accident had gone. The girl in black didn't opt to stay at the infirmary and took off the moment they were rescued. Celina sighed. She hoped that she might get another chance to apologize. The glare of sunlight hit her face as she reached the sixth floor. Celina fumbled with her pockets trying to pull out her scroll. Miraculously, the accident left it unscratched. She'd just gotten it a month ago as a graduation gift and shuddered at the thought of having to replace it so soon. Squinting, she unlocked it with her finger and glanced down at the time. 4:47 Crap. She was already missing the beginning of commencement on her first day. Celina started taking the stairs two at a time, then three, and then five. She jumped her way down to the third floor and began sprinting across campus to the the auditorium. As she arrived at Entrium Hall, a steeple-like marble building, Celina spotted everyone else through the windows already seated. She gripped the towering wooden handles of the door and did her best to sneak in inconspicuously. Only a few faces turned towards her as the man on stage continued his speech. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the solemnly lit chamber. Glancing around, Celina found herself the only one standing in the middle of the walkway. Seats on all sides near her were already taken. Panic began to set in; the kind only a student would feel while standing out. "Psst!" Celina snapped her head towards the voice. A blonde girl scooted one seat over and patted the now empty chair. Ever thankful, Celina went for it and joined the audience. They shared a smile and turned their gaze towards the stage. An elegant caramel man continued speaking in the microphone. "...and now I present to you all your headmaster, Desmond Chance." Celina and her companion clapped alongside the rest of the room. She sighed in relief, happy to not have missed the main event. The man stepped back to the side of the stage among the other professors, and another came forward to take his place on the stage's podium. He was an equally elegant man, but in a different sense. His black hair swayed despite its short length, and his dark suit glided as he walked forward in sharp contrast to the marble pillars surrounding the stage. Tapping on the mic, he took a breath and began to speak. "I welcome you all to Ardent." His voice soothed the tense air and captured the focus of his audience. "Making it here has been no easy feat, and I'm proud of all of you for being here. Our school is not large, but it carries prestige and honor. You are here now because you were deemed promising or handpicked to be an Ardent student. Be proud." Whistles and cheering emerge from the crowd upon hearing the academy motto. Patiently, Headmaster Chance waited for the noise to settle and then began to speak once again. "You are all gathered here today to continue your training as huntsmen and huntresses. It is a tiresome and lonely profession, but it carries a duty to all of Remnant. When you graduate four years from now, you will be the spark of light entering a world of danger and darkness. But, you will not have to do it alone. Look around you; these are your peers, your equals, your partners. They will be your teammates, friends, and also your rivals. Know one another. The world is large and unforgiving, and there is strength in familiarity." He paused. "The Great War took many things from all humans and faunus. Even with all the progress made and things rebuilt, it should not be forgotten. I look among you here and I see potential. Seedlings waiting to be cultivated. Grown. Learn from the past and do not repeat those mistakes. However, it is up to each of you to make your journey forward and to carve your path. You begin here. This is your first step. Be proud." For a third time since he'd taken the stage, applause rose up and cheers followed him as he exited behind heavy red curtains. The caramel skinned professor rose up from the side of the stage and took hold of the microphone, smiling. "From here on out, you are free to roam the campus as you wish. The dining halls have opened up for dinner until 8:00 in the evening. Your bags have been moved to the Great Hall where you will sleep just for tonight. Eat well and rest up. Your initiation begins tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. where we will meet here at Entrium Hall once more. Reminders have been sent to your scrolls, but even so I recommend you set an alarm, or several alarms for some of you. You may take whatever equipment you'd like to the Initiation. Be warned, however, that you will be carrying it on your own the entire day. You are dismissed." He stepped back and the stagelights dimmed as the rest of the room was suddenly lit. Across the hall, students began to stand and new conversations filled the once quiet air. Likewise, Celina stood up and turned to the girl. "Thanks for giving me a seat." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Celina." The girl took it and smiled back. "It's no problem at all. I'm Aurelia. Glad to meet you." Celina could hear a faint accent in her new companion's voice, but couldn't make out what it was. "This probably isn't the best place for introductions. Shall we go?" Aurelia said. She began to shimmy down the aisle with Celina trailing not far behind. Together, they entered and joined the students flowing out of the grand chamber. The afternoon sun continued to shine down from above with a gentle warmth as they poured outside. The two began walking side by side back to the main campus. "Headmaster Chance seems like a nice man," Aurelia chimed. "It must be hard leading a school. I haven't seen him in person before, so this is kind of a first for me." "No kidding. I don't think most of us have." Aurelia paused for a moment. "You missed some pretty interesting speeches and introductions from the other professors though." "Oh? Like who?" She put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Well, there was Professor Grayback. He was the rugged one in gray. His speech was pretty ferocious and also a bit scary. Then there was Professor Stilts, the short bald one, who just really looked like he didn't want to be there. I thought we'd get more normal professors here, but it's nice having colorful teachers." "You don't say." Celina recalled the few staff members standing on stage. "What about the one talking before and after the headmaster?" "That was Professor Gingerman. He seemed pretty normal and well dressed. I've seen him around campus in the last couple days. He's one of those teachers that like to go around the grounds before the semester starts." "I only just flew in this morning. It's a really beautiful place," Celina said. "Isn't it? Besides the waterfalls and forests and all that, I've heard that there are all sorts of natural caves just under the school. River Rise really is a wonderful place," Aurelia said. "I really hope I get a chance to see it tomorrow." "So you haven't had any exciting adventures here yet?" asked Aurelia. "Not exactly." Celina averted her eyes trying not to think about events earlier that day. "Come with me then!" Before she could respond, Aurelia grasped Celina's hand and gently tugged on her to follow. The midday sun had shifted ever so slightly, lengthening the dim shadows. As they headed for the cafeteria with other hungry students, Celina kept her eyes peeled but didn't catch sight of the black clad girl again. Category:Argence